Eyes Open
by IamKatieG.DaughterofDemeter
Summary: Short fic based on Taylor Swifts song Eyes Open. It's of Reyna's thoughts and what she goes through when Jason disappears. Hope you like it! Please RR!


Hey guys, so this is a short fic based on Taylor Swift's song Eyes Open. The events happening will start when Jason has disappeared, then it will go back in time and will go from there in chronologic order. This will be from Reyna's P.O.V. Lyrics are in italics. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: (Do I really have to do this? Yes? Oh, fine.) Lyrics belong to Taylor Swift. Character and settings belong to uncle Rick

* * *

_Everybody's waiting_

_Everybody's watching_

_Even when you're sleeping_

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

The legion was watching her reaction when Jason was announced missing. They were waiting for her sole verdict. She couldn't show weakness even when she felt like just curling up in a corner.

_The tricky thing_

_Is yesterday we were just children_

_Playing soldiers_

_Just pretending_

_Dreaming dreams with happy endings_

_In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords_

Just a couple of years ago, Reyna was living on Circe's island. Playing with other girls her age and dreaming of becoming a general, fighting battles, and winning wars. After all, she was a daughter of Bellona.

_But now we've stepped into a cruel world_

_Where everybody stands and keeps score_

Then pirates came and she got her first real taste of the world outside the spa. She saw her friends, _her people_, get massacred. She saw things that no twelve year old should ever see. It was then that she learned that life was a fight for survival.

_Keep your eyes open_

She never let her guard down. Even when she came to camp Jupiter, she wasn't very sociable. It took her years to finally accept Jason's company, and even longer to become fully open to him.

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown_

_Everybody's watching to see the fallout_

_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

He's gone. He's gone. He's actually gone. Those words kept replaying in her mind. She was a broken mess inside. Tears were threatening to make an appearance. And that was exactly what Octavian was counting on. He and the whole legion was waiting for her to finally crack, to finally lose it. She became more and more distant, keeping her walls up higher than ever, never letting them down. Not once. Not ever.

_So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard_

_Every lesson forms a new scar_

She had thought that he was different. That Hylla and Circe was wrong. He wouldn't leave her like everyone else in her life had. But then he did. It was like life was saying, " That's what you get or being so stupid as to think anything good could ever happen to you."

_They never thought you'd make it this far_

_But turn around (turn around), oh they've surrounded you_

_It's a showdown (showdown) and nobody comes to save you now_

So far she had withstood Octavia's constant pestering for an election for a new praetor, and to finally declare Jason dead. But it had been two months now and that was the maximum time allowed for a missing person, and not even Reyna could defy the law. Declaring Jason dead meant she had to end all searches for him and select a new praetor almost immediately.

_But you've got something they don't_

_Yeah you've got something they don't_

_You've just gotta keep your eyes open_

She was left with almost nothing. But she had hope. It was the sole thing she had left. She hoped and prayed to all the gods she knew that Jason would be okay. Though no formal search parties could be sent for him anymore, she kept her eyes open for any sign of where he might be and if he was alive. She had hope.

_Keep your feet ready_

_Heartbeat steady_

_Keep your eyes open_

_Keep your aim locked_

_The night goes dark_

_Keep your eyes open_

Three months and now she was barely hanging on. She had until the Feast of Fortuna to come up with something. The camp borders were getting weaker and weaker. She was shouldering a job meant for two. Her hope was almost gone. Just a little longer. Just a little longer. That's what she kept telling herself. If not for yourself, do it for Jason.

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

And she wouldn't give up. Not once. Not ever.

* * *

So? Was it horrible? Bad? Not so bad? Good? Please review and tell me! Thank you for reading this! Free cookies to y'all! (::) (::)


End file.
